My King's Harem
by LilithIllyria
Summary: Seifer Almasy is king of a land named Terre. Every year for his birthday the king is given a gift from the lords and ladies of the area as well as other princes. This year the king was given a fox boy named Squall. Will the fox boy escape his master's bed


An: Hello. It's me Zoe again. I would like to thank all my readers who are hoping for Mon Petite to update. I am working on it. Though I could also like to start this story and everyone can thank my darling little pet for this. Phoenix and I have rping and this is what we would not rp together. So please enjoy.

PLEASE READ!: First off let me please say that and sos. So please if you do not like Yaoi or two men together then bugger off. There is more than just Seifer and Squall. Most likely rape, bondage and other things will be placed in this story. You have been warned. Flames will only roast my marshmallows. O only plot is mine! Have a wonderful day and enjoy.

Chapter One

The land of Terre was a peaceful land. Though the king was young he had been ruling for a rather good three years. When his father died and declared Seifer Almasy king many thought the sixteen year old would fail, but he did not. Everyone looked to like the short haired blond. His green eyes rather adjudging despite his harsh rules. Everyone lived peacefully with the blond king and saw no need to change anything.

Sitting atop his throne Seifer sighed deeply. It was his nineteenth birthday and everyone from near by lands has come to see the King of Terre. The dancing was over and dinner had gone off without a hitch. Next would be the entertainment where each lord, and lady and a few princes from close lands would hand out their gifts while personnel from their lands preformed.

Seiji Aoki sat next to Seifer looking rather proud of him self as he waited for the others to settle down and ready for the shows. "My show will be the best." Seiji answered with a smirk. "I've been told Trepe's your favorite pet." He said softly with a small hum. Chuckling Seifer glanced over at the dark haired prince next to him. "You always find the best." He teased back. The pair was thick as thieves for as long as Seifer could remember.

Seiji was a rare sight for the area of Terre. In truth Seiji came from Est on the far boundaries of Terre. Thankfully both the Almasy's and the Aoki's were friends. From the long black hair and the pale skin Seiji looked nearly opposite of Seifer. Deep blue eyes that could nearly be black set off his pale skin even more.

"True Trepe is my favorite pet for now. But please remember that Quistis is a friend more than Pet." Seifer said with a small smirk. Quistis Trepe was given to him last year as a gift from the people of Est. Ms. Quistis Trepe was an Oracle for the Aoki family and passed on to him. The pair of blonds had grown close and despite being a pet Quistis was often mistaken for family. Hair as blond as the kings and crystal blue eyes the woman looked as if she could fit right in with the Almasy family. "Has she predicted something useful for you?" Seiji asked as he glanced at his friend.

Shrugging Seifer sighed deeply. "The woman is comforting and is even allowed to have her own pets. Right or wrong she is someone I will not let go of." He added with a smile while watching the first show. The prince of Loin was presenting his entertainment, a set of acrobats who leaped over one another with grace. "Acrobats look to be his thing." Seifer said quietly as he watched a short brunet jump atop a tower of people.

"What pets do you have and what do you want?" Seiji teased softly with a hum. "Last year he gave you three acrobats for being absent the year before. Loz, Yazoo and Kadaj I believe?" Nodding Seifer smiled brightly as the show went on. "Then you got two dancers to play with… Sora and Riku yes?" Nodding once more Seifer hummed. "Yes. They very much enjoy one another." He added with a small chuckle. "Yes so they do." Seiji commented before shaking his head, "A witch Rinoa to amuse you, Zell a new body guard toy, and your little oracle Quistis, all of them little toys for you. Eight toys alone for you to play with." Seiji always teased the blond king about gifts and toys.

"King Almasy." Prince Loin called after the show was done. Smiling the brown haired mousey prince bowed. "I bestow upon you Ms. Selphie Tilmitt our top acrobatic." Bowing he smiled with a hum. A short brown haired green eyed woman popped up before them and bowed greatly. "My king," She said bowing with a small smile. Nodding Seifer waved his hand. "Thank you."

The lord from Nord opened his arms bowing greatly. "My king, I am here to bring to you a prize from my land. The sharpest shooter any one has laded eyes on." He called out as targets were set up and an auburn haired man stood center stage. The night wore on giving the blond king the sharp shooter a blond prized slave, and two more body guards before Seiji gave a chance to show off his entertainment and beauty.

Smiling Seifer leaned back in his chair humming deeply. Quistis had come up during the last show and taken her seat near the king. "Seiji's show?" She asked softly nodding to the dark stage. Humming Seifer turned and smiled brightly at her. "Yes you did not miss it just yet." He added with a chuckle. Seiji came out with a small smile as he looked right at Seifer. "My King... King Seifer Almasy... I am please to introduce the wonderful dancers of Est and your new price the one and only fox boy." He called out with a sweeping bow.

Several dancers came out dressed in different color dresses and veiled faces. Shifting around, they parted showing a young man with soft ears with large popping out of his dark hair. Large stormy eyes lit with fear looked about the room wildly. A long soft dark colored tail poked out of the rim of the young man's pants. Pale toned skin covered his body as he was tugged closer to the king by a chain around his neck. The dancers giggled as he was forced closer.

Smiling Seifer reached out to pet the animal but was hissed at as if the animal hybrid was capable of biting him. Chuckling Seifer hummed. "Thank you Seiji." He called out softly before nodding. The night was over and it was time to get to know his knew pets. Nodding to his body guards Seifer watched as they were ushered the others off. O yes he would have fun with them. Seeing everyone off the blond king headed down another wing of the castle where his rooms were. Sighing deeply the blond opened the door to his bedroom.

Already waiting for him Quistis smiled brightly. "I believe you will have a new favorite toy by the end of the week." She teased lightly helping him about as he changed. "No one could replace you my sweet. Now where's that sharp shooter you were so found of?" Seifer asked back as he slipped on a pair of sleeping pants. Giggling the woman settled down in to his bed with a slight sigh. "Would you really let him in the bed with us?" She wondered before flopping back. "Please Mr. Almasy! Be kind." Overly dramatic the blond threw her hand over her head giggling like a school girl. Shaking his head the blond king crawled in to bed next to her. "Ha ha blondey. I am sorry but daddy does not play like that." Seifer teased softly.

With a roll of her eyes Quistis shook her head. "Don't I know it." Curling up the blond woman sighed deeply. "Are you going to play with them tonight or let them rest?" Turning Seifer looked to her and smiled. "I will be nice and let them rest; though the sharp shooter, Irvine I believe, may be yours if you do not mind me playing with him for a week." Nodding her head Quistis smiled. "Thank you." With that the woman settled down. "Should I go to my own room?" Yawning, the king shook his head. "No you may stay tonight." He whispered before drifting off in to a peaceful sleep. It had been a wonderful birthday all the same.

AN: WOW I didn't think I would be able to do this so fast. giggles I will be started the second chapter soon, as well as the ninth chapter of Mon. So please keep reading and reviewing.


End file.
